


Пока смерть не разлучит нас

by JayLeeStory



Series: "Все там будем" [1]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: Self-madРейтинг: GСаммари: Никто не вечен.Жанр: angst и кое-что ещеВарнинги: death-fic





	Пока смерть не разлучит нас

– Ему было всего шестьдесят пять, – потерянно сказал Красавчик, глядя в окно. Он повторил это уже раз десять, как будто надеялся, что мироздание одумается и все переиграет.  
– Красавчик, шестьдесят пять для ветерана войны, который был неоднократно ранен, и который к тому же всю жизнь курил свои отвратительные сигары... – Би Эй покачал головой. Голос его звучал непривычно мягко.  
– Я заезжал к нему в прошлом месяце, – продолжал Красавчик, все так же глядя в окно. Он как будто не слышал, что ему говорят. – Он выглядел...  
– Старым, Красавчик. Он выглядел старым. И мы все это знаем.  
Красавчик на секунду приложил ладони к лицу и тут же их отнял. Хотел еще что-то сказать, но только покачал головой и полез в карман за сигарой.  
– Завязывал бы ты с курением. Тоже не мальчик уже, – сказал Би Эй.  
– Всего шестьдесят пять, – повторил Красавчик. – В голове не укладывается.  
Би Эй осторожно приобнял его за плечи. Почти так же, как делал полковник. Красавчик дернулся, затем ссутулился и привалился к плечу Би Эй.  
– Хотел бы я знать, что творится в голове у нашего психа, – негромко сказал тот.  
Красавчик проследил за его взглядом. Мэрдок, устроившись на гостиничной койке с ногами, раскладывал пасьянс, что-то напевал себе под нос и улыбался.  
– Я волнуюсь за него, – сказал Би Эй. – Слишком уж он спокоен.  
– Да, – сказал Красавчик. – Я тоже.  
Причина спокойствия Мэрдока выяснилась той же ночью. В комнате, несмотря на распахнутое окно, было душно, Красавчику не спалось, он поднялся, чтобы достать из холодильника содовую, но на полпути остановился, прижался спиной к стене коридора и осторожно заглянул в кухню.  
– Конечно, полковник, – говорил Мэрдок, обращаясь к пустому стулу по другую сторону стола. – Я понимаю, все дело в секретности. Но Красавчик так переживает... Ты не видел его сегодня во время похорон. На нем лица не было. Представляешь: Красавчик, человек с тысячью лицами – и вот такой поворот. Может, скажем ему, что ты просто перешел на новую ступень? Он поймет, я уверен.  
Красавчику стало страшно.  
Он убеждал себя, что это пройдет, в конце концов, у Мэрдока и раньше случались обострения. Но когда следующей ночью все повторилось, стало ясно, что на этот раз дело обстоит серьезно.  
Через неделю он сам отвез Мэрдока в госпиталь. А еще через месяц они с Би Эй заехали его проведать.  
Би Эй ждал в ближайшем переулке, сидя за рулем фургона. Красавчик забрался внутрь, захлопнул дверцу, откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза.  
– Как он? – спросил Би Эй обеспокоенно.  
– Никак, – ответил Красавчик. – Похоже, он рад наконец-то оказаться дома.  
– Навестим его еще через недельку? – предложил Би Эй.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – сказал Красавчик и коротко вздохнул. – Мне кажется, в ближайшее время его лучше не тревожить.  
На самом деле Красавчик просто не был уверен, что сможет еще раз выдержать этот безмятежно-спокойный взгляд. Как будто Мэрдок раз и навсегда уплыл из реальности.  
Би Эй покачал головой и завел мотор.  
– Как у тебя-то дела? – спросил Красавчик, просто чтобы не молчать. – Нашел работу?  
– Вроде того, – отозвался Би Эй, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. – Открыл мастерскую по ремонту автомобилей. Ну, то есть, официально она принадлежит одному парню, который работает там вместе со мной – чтобы не светиться, ты понимаешь. На жизнь хватает. Сам-то как?  
– Нормально, – сказал Красавчик. – Все путем. Занимаюсь всем понемногу. Бросил курить, кстати.  
– Молодец, – одобрил Би Эй. – Давно пора было.  
– Ага, – согласился Красавчик. – Ты прав.  
Би Эй подбросил его до дома.  
– Заглянешь? – предложил Красавчик. – Кажется, в холодильнике оставалось молоко. Пиццу закажем, посмотрим телек...  
– Прости, Красавчик, не сегодня. Ребята в Центре ждут, я обещал поиграть с ними в баскетбол. Загляну к тебе во вторник, лады?  
– Конечно, здоровяк, буду ждать.  
Красавчик помахал ему вслед, и как только черно-красный фургон скрылся за поворотом, солнце вдруг вспыхнуло особенно ярко, невидимый кулак врезался Красавчику в грудь, дышать стало больно, почти невозможно, и он ухватился за штакетник, чтобы не упасть.  
«Чертовы сигары, – пронеслось в голове, – надо было раньше думать...»  
А потом схлынуло, отпустило, ослепительный свет померк, уступив место обычному солнцу – по-летнему жаркому, но совсем не опасному, – и Красавчику стало так легко, так спокойно, как не было уже много лет.  
Насвистывая, он поднялся на крыльцо, отпер входную дверь, направился на кухню, чтобы достать себе холодного пива, и замер на пороге.  
– Привет, лейтенант, – сказал Ганнибал, широко улыбаясь. Он сидел за столом, с неизменной сигарой в зубах. На вид полковнику было лет пятьдесят с небольшим.  
– Ганнибал? – потрясенно пробормотал Красавчик.  
И вдруг все понял.  
– Всего лишь новая ступень, – сообщил полковник, ухмыляясь. – Тебе понравится, Красавчик. Не то чтобы у тебя был выбор, конечно...  
Входная дверь за спиной Красавчика все еще была распахнута, но ему слишком страшно было обернуться и посмотреть на того, кто остался лежать у калитки.


End file.
